<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pitter Patter by JaceofAllTrade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431974">Pitter Patter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceofAllTrade/pseuds/JaceofAllTrade'>JaceofAllTrade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, rainy day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceofAllTrade/pseuds/JaceofAllTrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Itaru and Chikage go on a snack run.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pitter Patter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Chigasaki? Is something the matter?”</p>
<p>Chikage looked back at Itaru when the other stopped walking alongside him. The other wasn’t looking at his phone and had a somewhat curious expression as Chikage followed his line of sight.</p>
<p>Ah.</p>
<p>It was raining.</p>
<p>“We don’t have an umbrella,” Itaru pointed out in disappointment before his eyes drifted back to his phone as he started tapping on the screen again.</p>
<p>Sighing, Chikage ushered him closer and hooked an arm around his waist as they continued to walk around the convenience store. Itaru didn’t look up from his game as Chikage led him around the store and continued to pick up the snacks they were getting. “We can just buy one.”</p>
<p>“Ding ding, Senpai,” Itaru tapped at his screen, “you unlocked a new route.”</p>
<p>“Oh? What does this new route have?”</p>
<p>“A dry set of clothes and a warm bath afterward.”</p>
<p>Chikage hummed, “Then, let’s continue the storyline, shall we?” Gently grabbing Itaru’s chin, Chikage tilted his head up and smoothed his lips over the other’s before pulling away and smiling at him. “Kissing you is always a treat.”</p>
<p>Itaru’s nose scrunched up as he made a noise of disgust. “Ugh, who are you and what did you do with Senpai?” Still, Itaru leaned further into his arms as his eyes fell back onto his phone, his head dropping into the crook of Chikage’s neck.</p>
<p>“As uncute as ever huh,” Chikage murmured with a laugh and turned his head to kiss the top of Itaru’s head as he continued to lead them around the store.</p>
<p>Stopping at the candy section, Chikage lifted a hand, but instead of going to grab one of the bags, he clicked the [11x Summon] option on Itaru’s phone as Itaru reached for the bags of candy before dropping them into the basket hanging on Chikage’s arm. They continued to the next aisle while Itaru went back to his game and quietly cheered when he got an SSR he’d been wanting.</p>
<p>Chikage couldn’t help but smile.</p>
<p>Itaru pecked his cheek then, “What’s with the smile? What easter egg did I stumble upon?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.”</p>
<p>“It’s not nothing. That’s the smile you have when you eat a stat-boosting curry dish, what were you thinking of?”</p>
<p>Chikage sighed dramatically, “Just a certain junior.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, what’s his name?”</p>
<p>“Why, jealous?” He quirked a brow.</p>
<p>Itaru scoffed, “Why would I be jealous of myself.”</p>
<p>“Never said it was you.”</p>
<p>“Never said it wasn’t.”</p>
<p>Sighing, Chikage tightened his grip around Itaru and kissed his head again. “You’re really on edge, aren’t you? They still didn’t give you their work huh.”</p>
<p>There was a pause for a moment before Itaru gave a heavy sigh of his own and locked his phone, pocketing it and raised a hand to place on Chikage’s cheek. But Itaru didn’t look at him yet. “This is why I hate group projects. Even now.”</p>
<p>“If need be, I can—”</p>
<p>“I’d rather you not.”</p>
<p>“You don’t even know what I was gonna suggest.”</p>
<p>“Don’t need to.”</p>
<p>“Need me to help with anything else, then?”</p>
<p>The gamer chose that moment to turn his head at the same time he made Chikage turn his before their lips met again. “Help me forget about it,” Itaru mumbled against his lips as Chikage figured his games weren’t really helping at the moment.</p>
<p>With the hand around Itaru’s waist, Chikage started rubbing soothing circles in his side, “Think I can manage that.”</p>
<p>“You better.”</p>
<p>Chikage chuckled and unwrapped his arm from around Itaru’s waist before going to the cashier as Itaru stayed back and continued to walk around the store, looking at everything and clasping his hands behind his back. He wasn’t going to grab anything else, but he’d rather not have to interact with another human being at the moment. Though, he stopped suddenly.</p>
<p>
  <i>Wait. Almost forgot.</i>
</p>
<p>Picking it up, Itaru walked back over to Chikage and placed the umbrella along with the rest of their items. “Ah. Thank you, Chigasaki.”</p>
<p>Itaru only nodded in response and waited for Chikage to pay and grab the bag as Itaru took the umbrella before they walked out of the convenience store. Seamlessly, they switched the umbrella and bag as Chikage opened the umbrella and outstretched an arm toward Itaru who stepped into his space and sighed happily at the arm once again curling around his waist.</p>
<p>“Anything in particular that you want me to do?” Chikage inquired as they started their trek back to Mankai.</p>
<p>Itaru shrugged, “Didn’t think that far ahead.”</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>“Idk. Something. Anything’ll probably be fine.”</p>
<p>“Anything,” Chikage repeated.</p>
<p>Raising a brow and looking at Chikage, Itaru couldn’t help but get somewhat suspicious at the other’s tone as he said slowly, “Yeah, anything… Senpai? What are you thinking of?”</p>
<p>Without responding, Chikage stepped away from Itaru <i>with the umbrella</i> and watched Itaru scramble back under it and grab onto the umbrella’s handle as well so that Chikage couldn’t step away again.</p>
<p>“Why?!”</p>
<p>“You said anything.”</p>
<p>“Senpai!”</p>
<p>“Sorry sorry.” He didn’t sound very sorry.</p>
<p>Pushing away his bangs from his face, Itaru jabbed a finger into Chikage’s side, but he didn’t even flinch. Unfair. “You’re not!”</p>
<p>“You said anything,” Chikage said again and wrapped an arm around Itaru’s shoulders, pulling him closer to kiss his damp head as Itaru pushed his head away with both hands.</p>
<p>“You got the bad end, Senpai.”</p>
<p>“What a shame.” Chikage chuckled and turned his head back as he took one of Itaru’s hands and brought it to his lips to kiss his knuckles. A sincere smile spread across his face as Chikage watched Itaru huff and look back at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Chikage didn’t let him get a single word out before shoving Itaru out from under the umbrella again. A sound of surprise slipped past the gamer’s lips as Chikage held onto his hand so he wouldn’t slip before pulling him back flush against him and moving the umbrella away from both of them.</p>
<p>“Senpai!” Itaru complained and reached for the umbrellas as it was just out of reach.</p>
<p>Humming, Chikage looked down at him with this unexpected fondness it would’ve made Itaru blush if it weren’t for the fact that they were getting drenched. Finally moving the umbrella back above them, Chikage leaned down to peck his forehead and spoke quietly against it, “I’m sorry, Itaru.”</p>
<p>Itaru huffed and dropped his gaze down to Chikage’s chest so he wouldn’t have to look into his eyes. “You’re not.”</p>
<p>“I—”</p>
<p>“You can make it up by letting me hold onto the umbrella.”</p>
<p>There was a small pause as Chikage wondered what Itaru was thinking since his head was tilted down so he couldn’t see his face. Though he handed the umbrella to him anyway and it didn’t take a genius to know what was going to happen next. The moment Itaru shoved him, Chikage grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him with him, but <i>because it was raining</i>, Chikage lost his footing as they both tumbled to the ground. Grunting, Chikage looked down at Itaru who thankfully fell on top of him so it was less likely he was hurt. He shifted slightly and watched as Itaru looked up at him and pouted.</p>
<p>“Hi.”</p>
<p>“You’re the worst, Senpai,” Itaru checked their bag and made sure nothing was squished, “so very unromantic.”</p>
<p>Chikage reached up to pull off his glasses which were just being pelted with raindrops and grabbed the fallen umbrella, placing it above them even though they were being soaked just being on the ground.</p>
<p>“You didn’t say which set of clothes were gonna be dry.”</p>
<p>“You suck.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>